Battle Romance? I did, I do, and I always will!
by Summerssevenseas
Summary: What happens when Leaf meets up with Gary on Victory road? A battle with a tie? A loving scene? Blushing? How did they come from all Battle to all Lovey-dovey? Hm, I guess it was a confession? Hey, tell me! You didn't read? Well READ then EMBARRASS GARY!


**Eh...None...Just nothing to say.**

* * *

><p>The Silent girl walked down the scary road by the name of Victory. She noted that it should be called Death Road, not Victory road.<p>

She finally started to see a light ahead of her, and she ran to it, wanting to get the hell out of this death trap.

Before she made it to the end, she stopped.

Someone was at the exit, waiting with a smirk on his face. Gary. _The_ _Gary Oak_. The cocky know-it-all who battles her whenever he sees her. He would win some, and she would win some, just like rivals are supposed to do.

This time was different. She had no concern in battling this time.

"Hey Leaf! You FINALLY made it! I thought that you gave up half way." Gary said, still having his annoying, _irritating_ ego.

"Well, Now that you are here, prepare to be creamed!" Leaf stared at her opponent emotionlessly, as always, and took out her pokemon, even if she didn't want to battle. She knew it was pointless to argue with Gary, though she has no idea how she COULD argue without talking.

Gary smirked and reached for one of his pokeballs that were clipped onto his belt.

"Go! Jets!" Gary yelled, calling out his mighty blastious. Leaf raised an eyebrow. So, his pokemon evolved since the last time she battled him. No matter, hers did to.

Leaf threw out her pokemon, not calling its name or giving an attack. Her pokemon knew what she was saying, even if she did not use her voice.

Leafs Charizard stood on the field and started to feel the aura his trainer was giving off. He started to understand that she had no concern in battling right now.

Charizard decided to finish this fast. He attacked regardless of his trainers commands, which irritated her, He knew.

Charizard weakened Jets as much as he could, but fainted in the process, making Gary feel a shine of glory for a moment.

Leaf then silently called out her Pikachu, Ckeeks.

Cheeks felt her trainers aura as well, So it decided to finish its foe off. But before it got to use its new move, Electro ball, The other pokemon was switched.

"Okay! Go! Pidgeot!" Cheeks felt uneasy, and it hid behind Leaf, fully scared of the bird. It reminded Cheeks about a certain..._'event'._

Leaf sighed and returned her Pikachu, switching it out with her elegant Ninetales.

Ninetales Watched her opponent immensely, searching for its weak point, which it was very good at. Ninetales found its opponents ability, which helped.

"Niiiii!" Leafs ninetales called out to her, telling her that the opponents ability was Keen Eye. Leaf smirked slightly, knowing what to do in this situation. The pokemon may have accurate accuracy, But it won't help if it has terrible agility, or at least if it can't match the OPPONENTS agility.

Leaf looked at her ninetales, and it understood.

The ninetales started to disappear and reappear everywhere. It was the move, agility.

"Damn!" Gary cussed out loud, irritating Leaf a bit. She didn't like cussing. It was mean, how Leaf says it.

"Pidgeot! Use Gust! Stop that Ninetales!"

Gary's pokemon brew a large gust, knocking Leafs nintales off her feet, and Leaf was barely holding her ground. She thought of how he went too far.

"Now Wing attack!" The pidgeot dove down with great speed, wing ready to smash into its foe.

Just as it was about to hit, Ninetales disappeared.

"What the-?"

Ninetales reappeared behind its Foe, and had it deal with a powerful flamethrower.

"Pidgeot!" The foe cried, falling down to the ground unconscious.

Gary gritted his teeth and clenched his fist, slowly reaching out for his pokeball and returning it.

"You did a good job, Pidgeot." Gary sighed then looked at the pokeball, smiling.

This was the first time Leaf had saw his affection towards his pokemon. Maybe he just didn't want her to see...Oh well. It didn't matter right now.

Leaf recalled her Pokemon, and switched out once again. It was foreign pokemon, somewhere from sinnoh probably.

"A Lucario? When and WHERE did you get that?" Gary asked, obviously shocked and confused, before realizing that she wasn't going to answer.

"Whatever, Go! Arcs!" Gary sent out an Acranine, who seemed to be the brave one.

"ARCO!" It barked, ready to battle.

Lucario mimicked Leafs every move, doing everything she was doing, Making the Arcs uneasy.

"Arcs! Use Flamethrower!" Gary commanded.

Acrs charged up a powerful heat inside himself, releasing it towards the Lucario.

Leaf whispered something, knowing that Lucario would not be able to understand her unless she commands. He was new, after all.

"Rio, Aura sphere." She whispered lightly, but Gary heard partially.

"Did she just...Talk?"

Before Gary could say another word, the two moves clashed together, causing a loud explosion.

"Damnit Gary, pay attention." He said to himself. "Arcs! Use Extreme Speed!"

"Agility." Leaf whispered again. Lucario dodged the attack and sent an aura sphere at Arcs, almost knocking it out.

"Grrr, Arcs! Use extreme speed again! And then you know what to do!" Leaf raised an eyebrow at this. So, what does gary have in store this time?

Lucario repeated what he did just a few seconds ago, but, it didn't go as planned. He dodged, yes, but...This time, The extreme speed **wouldn't stop.**

Arcs was rushing around the room in lightning speed, and it was hard for Lucario to see the foe at all. Gary smirked.

"Now! Flamethrower while using Extreme Speed!" Leaf was shocked, and didn't know what to do.

She panicked slightly, for the first time in her life, she panicked, in front of _The Gary Oak._ Cocky and annoying!

Gary seemed a little surprised as well.

"Ugh, Rio. Use your aura." She whispered, and it was dumb luck that Lucario was able to hear her.

He used his aura as a shield, guarding himself, but eventually, it broke. Lucario was knocked out.

Gary had a mini cheer is triumph to himself.

"Return! You did great Arcs." Gary said happily.

Gary reached for another pokemon. "Go! Alakazam!"

The large pokemon stood up tall, glaring at Leaf dangerously.

Leaf reached for her bag and called out another of her pokemon. Hitmonlee.

"Your kidding right? Hitmonlee is so weak against Psychic pokemon! Alakazam! Use Psychic!"

Just what leaf was waiting for.

Hitmonlee used Mind reader, locking on target of the psychical point where the energy was coming from, and hit it with mega kick. It destroyed the psychic connection, enabling the use of any psychic attack.

"WHAT? How the hell is that even POSSIBLE TO DO?"

Leaf wanted to laugh so badly, but she had enough strength to hold it. Maybe she WAS in the mood to battle.

Leaf pointed a finger at the foe, and hitmonlee gave it a good mega kick.

Alakazam tried to move away but hitmonlee got closer and gave him a move Leaf and him made up. High Rolling Kick. Its a rolling kick that hits the Foe in the chin, sending it flying upwards.

Gary was twitching at this. "What the figgin' hell..."

Leaf smirked, she loved this battle so much.

"Grr, Damn." Leaf twitched. She really wanted him to stop cussing already.

She gave hitmonlee a stare, signaling him to finish it off.

Hitmonlee used Close Combat and took Alakazam down.

"Damn! (Insert Leafs twitch again) Okay! Alakazam Return! Come on out Emil!" He sent out his exeggcute.

"Emil use psychic!" Leaf chuckled. He thinks the psychic connection is fixed just because he switched?

"Huh? Emil, whats wrong! Wait, dont tell me its STILL disconnected!" _That was fast, well, for Gary,_ Leaf thought.

"Fine then! Emil, use-!" Before Gary could make another command, Leaf recalled her pokemon and switched. A Jigglypuff.

"Jeez, Use Bullet seed!" The six eggs started to shoot green, glowing seeds out of their mouths.

Jigglypuff inflated itself and bounced the seeds back at Emil, making it cry in pain.

"Emil, Solar beam!" The six eggs glowed, Charging energy from the exits sunlight, before releasing its great power. (This reminds me a stick-slip motion. O.o)

The jigglypuff cried in pain. "Jiggly!"

Leaf gritted her teeth before slowly smirking.

She knew what he was going to do next.

"Exeggcute! Use-"

"Explosion..." Leaf whispered, good enough so that Jigglypuff could hear.

"Explosion!" Leaf was correct.

Jigglypuff started to sing, making the foe too drowsy to follow any commands. It fell asleep.

"No! Emil!"

Jigglypuff charged, slamming its body onto the eggs. It was tackled. The tackles went on and on, and Gary felt like Leaf was teasing him.

"Thats it! EMIL WAKE UP!" Emil snapped back awake, barely enough HP to battle. The jigglypuff was charging to finish it off and Gary had one choice.

"Explosion!"

Just as Jigglypuff made contact with the poor pokemon, it used the powerful attack, Causing a mushroom cloud to form.

When the dust and smoke cleared up, The rivals were able to see what became of their pokemon. Jigglypuff was the only one knocked out..

Leaf bit her lip and reached for her last pokemon. _I dont care if Gary has one, Mine will surely give a better fight, _She thought.

Gary grinned and stared at his pokeball after he returned Emil. "You gave a good fight."

"Lets see how you can handle this one, Leaf! Give me all you got!" Gary yelled, tossing out a Gengar.

Leaf tossed out hers as well. It was an arcanine.

Gary looked surprised for a bit but shook it off.

"Gengar! Use Shadow Ball!"

The shadow ball missed, due to Arcanines extreme speed, which was then heading straight for the Gengar.

Gary smirked. "Destiny bond."

Leaf tensed after hearing that, and Arcanine felt the aura, stopping his attack.

"Giga impact!"

Arcanine Cried in pain as the attack hit its mark.

"Arcanine!" Leaf yelled, catching Gary completely off guard.

"Y-you-"

"Arc!" Her arcanine barked, charging towards Gengar with a body slam.

"That wont work!" Gary said cockily. "It s GHOST type Leaf! Get a clue." He said in his arrogant voice, even though he was caught off guard. He was probably trying to hide it.

"Hyper Beam!" Gengar charged and was about to hit Arcanine, but arcanine switched moves.

It used Attract. And it worked.

"WHAT? Your arcanine is a GIRL? Aren't most of them, oh I don't know, BOYS IN THIS REGION?

Leaf rolled her eyes and pointed once more, basically commanding her pokemon.

The arcanine used will-O-wisp, causing a terrible and brutal burn.

"Darn! Snap out of it and Use shadow ball!"

Gengar didn't move an inch. It just looked at arcanine with hearts in its eyes.

"Come on!"

Arcanine came up close, then started to charge for a horribly damaging dragon rage.

"GENGAR! USE HYPER BEAM!"

Gengar snapped out of its trance and charged up as well, then released the energy at the same time Arcanine released its dragon rage.

Another puff of smoke appeared, and when it blew away, the pokemon still stood.

Leaf and Gary stared immensely, waiting for one to faint.

They both fainted at the same time.

"Its...A tie..." Gary said softly, calling back his Gengar.

Leaf nodded and called back her pokemon as well.

"Well...Guess we are a perfect match? Nah, no way. Anyways, I'll smell-"

"I'll smell ya later." Leaf said, surprising Gary.

"L-Leaf? Y-your-"

"Talking. Yeah, Because Im angry!" Leaf fumed.

"What? But it was just a tie-"

"Not about the battle!"

Gary gulped. She never talked this much before.

"Listen, every time we have a battle, you say 'smell ya later!' and it pisses me off! All you do is say that and leave! Its like im your grandfather, because you do that all the time- oh no! Don't try to deny it!" Leaf yelled, noticing that Gary was about to protest.

"Gary, I would also like to know what the Hell do you mean by SMELL you later? REALLY? SMELL? What kind of disgusting things do you know?"

Gary turned bright red. Jeez, He couldn't believe that he didn't notice that.

"Oh and, Work on your attitude! Seriously!" Gary noticed that Leafs eyes were starting to water, and he wondered why. "Gary someday you are going to get yourself in huge trouble the way you act! You may even end up in the hospital!" Leaf took off her hat and covered her mouth with it while she started to cry. "I dont want you to get hurt Gary! I like you! You were my first and only friend so...Just please...Think before you do something..." Leaf averted her eyes somewhere alse and she was blushing, covering her mouth with her hat that was clutched into her arms.

Gary blushed. Did she just say that...She liked him?

Leaf stood there, slightly sniffling, before feeling warmth cover her body.

Green was hugging her. "Jeez, idiot. Do you really think I will EVER end up in the hospital because of something as stupid as THAT? I only act like that in front of my friends and family really. Im not stupid."

"Its still rude, Gary." Leaf pouted, not noticing what position she was put in. She sighed, thinking that Gary was going to protest.

"Yes I am rude." Leaf gasped in her mind. He admitted it?

"But does it really bother YOU? Does it make YOU want to kill me?"

Leaf hesitated before shaking her head in his chest, telling him 'No'. It never really bothered her, no matter how much she told herself that it did.

Gary smirked. "Good... Then its safe for me to do this."

Gary tipped Leafs chin to face him, then he gave her a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

Leaf stood still and silent, completely shocked out of her mind, before slowly and willingly, she kissed him back.

When they pulled away, Gary stared at Leafs beautiful Jade-like eyes.

"Leaf..."

Leaf listened to her hearts content. Gary smiled lovingly.

"I love you, I did back then, I do now, and I always will."

Leaf stared for a while before tugging on Gary's shirt and tucking her head in his chest.

Leaf giggled. "I love you too. I did, I do, And I always will, love you."


End file.
